


Benevolance

by nurkat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Injury Recovery, Nurse Thorin, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Reader-Insert, injured reader, thorin/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurkat/pseuds/nurkat
Summary: Reader saves Thorin in a comforted recall. Thorin cares for the reader.





	Benevolance

Hello! I simply love writing caring fics, usually centered around injury recovery. Please comment, as I certainly appreciate every one, including constructive criticism.

+++ Willing to accept requests for short stories at this time, please PM with details +++

 

* * *

 

I was warm; the weight over me felt snug and protecting. I could hear the crackle of a well kept fireplace. I listed my head to the side and a soft, familiar smell overwhelmed me. My eyes opened; my vision was blurry. The room was dark aside from the fireplace and I noticed a figure stood next to it.

"Thorin?" I breathed.

I could hear that low, familiar voice from across the room. He said my name before moving closer. I blinked and he was there at my side, grabbing my hand in his as he smiled. "Thank Mahal...". 

"I don't.. remember.." I said, as I raised an unencumbered hand to my head, feeling a taught bandage. 

"We were worried you may not.." he paused before pressing his lips to my forehead. Although they touched bandage instead of skin, the sentiment was still intact. The tone of his voice grew somber as he pulled away. "Why would you ever..." He must have bit his lip because I could hear it quiver. 

I began to feel full sensation of my body. My muscles ached; they were stiff and it was difficult to shift my weight. A sharp, searing pain emanated from my side. My free hand instinctively moved to guard it. 

"You took a blow that was meant for me..." Thorin's eyes looked away from mine, as though he was disappointed in himself. "You should have stayed down when Azog threw you," he scolded. 

"I-" He wouldn't allow me to finish. 

His eyes met mine again, and his stare hurt as much as my wounds. "I would have rather died there, on that battlefield, than live this life without you..."

"Thorin.."

I could feel his heart break as he kissed my forehead again.

"But I," I breathed, "I would wish the same..." My eyes filled with tears and concern as they noticed the cuts and bruises on his face. "You're hurt..."

He sharply exhaled, "I am fine". He brought our entwined hands to his mouth as he rested his lips on my fingers. I wanted to feel his embrace, and I moved to sit upright. 

A loud groan escaped my teeth as I suddenly relaxed backwards, his other arm instinctively bracing me to lay down again. I grasped my side.

"You ...." Thorin said with a slight smirk of sarcasm, " are very lucky. And so am I. You're worried about me after you..." He paused again, his face showing the emotion of reliving the event if only for a moment. Thorin released his hand from mine and walked towards the fireplace. He came back with a bowl of warm water, a rag and some bandages. 

"Let's take a look." He said as he peeled the comfortable bedding to my hips. The oversized linen shirt had slight shadowing from the wound. He carefully pulled up the tunic to reveal the bandage saturated and ready for a change.

I was silent as he removed the dressing, picking my heavy head up to see. Underneath were expertly sewn sutures in a wound the side of my palm. Thorin paused to look at me, "I'll be as gentle as I can".

The warm water on the cloth gently cleansed the wound of drainage and further debris. I could not focus on the amount of pain he caused, but rather my attention shifted to his meticulous caring of me. I was quiet and I heard the worry in his voice as he asked me of my discomfort. "No," I gently smiled, watching his face soften. 

"There are no signs of infection. We need to keep it that way". 

I finally winced. 

"I'm sorry--"

"It's alright," I sucked in air.

He finished and replaced the bandage, now clean and dry. He pulled the covers back over me.

"You are quite the expert in medicine," I said, noticing the pain spreading from deep inside before dissolving into my skin. I was ready for more of a diversion. 

"Oin had taught me," he replied.

"The company!?" I hastily asked, my eyes opening wide in panic.

".. are all fine and accounted for." Thorin assuaged, the corner of his lip curling slightly.

I relaxed back in bed, my heart still pounding.

 


End file.
